


Skulldog x Fem!Reader Series

by Teratostuff556



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boy, NSFW, Porn, Self Insert, Skulldog x reader, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, fem!reader - Freeform, skull dog, skulldog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratostuff556/pseuds/Teratostuff556
Summary: You've been getting followed by some presence for a couple of weeks, and the skulldog makes his first appearance. Turns out, he's really sweet and just looking for a good time. ;)
Relationships: wendigo/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here. Of course, it's teratophilia, because I'm an actual trash can. I'll take requests if I get them (although it might take me a little while to get around to these, but I'll try). I will try some gender neutral ones if I get asked to do it, and I'll even do Male!Reader if I get asked. They're short, so I'm sorry.

Over the past weeks, you'd felt a presence settling over you like haze or fog settling over a city. You were walking down your street when you heard rustling in the leaves like a movie, but you ignored it. It had become fairly ordinary. You walked into your apartment and locked the door. You eased yourself into the softness of your bed and dozed off.

When you woke up, there were two red eyes peering back at you. You closed your eyes quickly to try and fall back asleep and pretend that never happened, but a skeleton hand caressed your neck, causing a suppressed shiver rattle your bones.

"Please leave me alone…" you muttered, but the hand started stroking your cheek soothingly and it quieted you. "What do you want..?" you asked the monster quietly, and the monster crawled into your lap and laid there, omitting a small purring noise.

You ran your fingers across its ear, realizing it wasn't so bad. "What do you want?" The skulldog climbed up so that his hips were aligned with yours, and he was breathing down your neck. He tugged your hand gently down to his hips and you could feel a hard lump, and something in your stomach jumped as you realized what it was.

"Do you want this..?" you asked, and something in you wanted to, wanted to touch him, and wanted him to touch you.

The monster nodded his big head and ground his hips into yours, his hard member causing a heat to rise up into your stomach. Your fingers ran down to touch it, the veiny bulge twitching to your touch. The skulldog growled quietly and whimpered at you, settling into your chest. He pulled up your shirt and lapped at your swollen nipples, and had you been sure the monster could feel what was known as embarrassment, you would have pushed him away to make sure he didn't know you were turned on from him. It was stupid, but you were embarrassed. You were embarrassed because you knew that he had done this to you; he was the one causing the heat to bubble up in your stomach. It felt like your clit was smouldering, and he rubbed a skeleton hand down there too. The firmness felt surprisingly good down there. It simmered deep in you.

Soon, he was rutting into you, the thick head of his wendigo dick forcing you to see how glaringly empty you had previously been. You wanted this, and had you not, you were sure you could have pushed him off of you - but the thought never occurred; you wanted it. He was rutting into you gently, and it was obvious he was holding himself back trying not to absolutely annihilate you, but you wanted it.

"You can go hard," you muttered in the darkness between moans, "I'm not made of glass."

He began thrusting wildly, the erratic pace sending you spiraling into your orgasm, coming hard on his knotting dick. The bulk of his knot was starting to form, catching at your opening, and he was growling loudly as he ravaged you. "It's okay, you can knot. I wouldn't leave you hanging, I swear," you told him, petting his shaggy black mane. With a triumphant and satisfied howl, he knotted in you and came. He laid his head down in your bare chest, waiting for his knot to deflate so he could pull out of you. In the meantime, you were filled with skulldog come. And it made you delighted.

"We can do this whenever," you told him without thinking. And he would remember it.

Over all, getting your organs rearranged by a skulldog was a good way to spend an otherwise boring Friday night.


	2. Chapter 2

You were in the process of getting rawed by your skulldog partner, when you accidentally said his name you had given him.

"Fuck, Hunter!" you cried out, and then you froze. You had no idea how he would react to being called that, and you hoped it would be a good reaction. He tilted his head. "U-Uhm, I just called you that one time, and it sort of stuck, so, now your nickname is Hunter," you tried to explain in between having the life fucked out of you by him. "I can stop if you don't-" But he silenced you with a claw coming up and pressing on your lips, quieting you.

He licked your face affectionately. "Do you like the name..?" you asked quietly. He nodded and began ramming into you.

He was stuffing you full of his monster cock when you began to cream, your legs falling open and your eyes glossing over with lust, your mouth hanging open and your tongue lolling back. Your clit was twitching with lust and you clung to him, your hands tugging his soft mane. He was growling from your touch, and whimpering too, and you decided he needed an extra bit of loving.

"Here, lie on your back for me. I have a treat for you." He did it obediently and you climbed on top of him, sinking onto his dick and bouncing. Usually, he was the one who took control, so this time, you thought you'd give him a treat. He was holding you by your back so that you didn’t fall off of him, but you were firmly secured on top of him.

You could feel his dick deep inside you, pushing on your g-spot as you moved on him. He was a solid nine inches, but that wasn't what made him a difficult pill to swallow. His thickness was by far what made him the most difficult to take. He was thicker than anything you had ever thought of doing it with, but once he was inside you, your insides burned with lust for him, spurring you on to take more of him, telling you to submit to him. You'd become his filthy slut, completely wrapped around his finger, and he had no idea. He was happy just to get belly rubs.

While he as fucking into you like a dog in heat, his clawed hands travelled up your body and rested on your shoulders. He used them to slam you into him harder, using you like a fleshlight. You thought maybe in that moment of buying him one and showing him how to use it, but then you decided that getting used like this wasn't so bad. Even if it did leave you a little sore.

He pulled out of you once he had bred you like his life depended on it and thoroughly soaked your bed with his come, he let you rest for a while. You kept bouncing a little, though you were sore from clenching around him so intensely and you were sure you had abs if you didn't before.

Once you were done your activities you laid by his side, drenched in sweat and come. You nuzzled into his mane and cuddled him.

"I love you, Hunter," you said, and kissed his skull face.

"I love you too," he growled in his deep, feral voice.

You were glad to get him talking.


	3. Heat time boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Hunter goes into heat. ;)

You walked into the ladies' room to fix your makeup when you heard a growl. You had just shut the door when the skulldog, your partner, crawled out of the corner. 

"What are you doing..?" you hissed to him, "I'm at work!"

"You said anytime," the monster said, "And I'm in heat. I need you. Please…" he said in a needy, whiney voice you wouldn't expect from a cryptid.

"Then make it quick!" you said, locking the door. 

"I don't want to wreck your makeup," he said, "It looks to pretty. If I breed you, you'll cry and wreck it. What if you do something else to me?"

"What do you want me to do to you?" you asked. 

"I don't know, but something," he growled, rutting into your leg.

He was talkative today, you thought. 

You instinctively dropped to your knees. You'd always wondered what skulldog come would taste like since you found out they were real. 

You mouthed at his throbbing cock, and he let out a growl. His hand came down to press on the back of your head, securing you around him. He really  _ was  _ in heat. He never would have done anything like this before. He was all soft and sweet, but now he was feral and protective, aggressive maybe? These were the last thoughts you were thinking as he completely annihilated your mouth, rutting hard. He was also loud, and you prayed nobody would be able to hear from the office.

Suddenly he was pulling at your dress, and you thought he might just claw through it if you didn't help him. "Let me help you. Do you want to have a little fun with me down there? Is that it?"

He growled in agreement and you stood up. 

"Where are you going to breed me? There's no bed."

"Against the wall," he grunted, picking you up and tugging off your underwear with an easy movement. You spread your legs instinctively for him and he inserted the thick head of his member plunging into your heat. 

Your legs spread unto you thought you'd hips would pop and you let him pick you up, pushing you against the wall. He had the strength of a god, and he could lift you like you were nothing. 

He slammed into you harder than he had before, and he was growling, no, roaring in your ears.

It was kind of hot though, you had to admit, getting rawed in the back of the bathroom. Especially by Hunter. Hunter made everything hot. 

Then, you realized something was happening to him, and it felt amazing. His cock was swelling at the base. You knew from basic biology class what knotting was, you'd heard enough about it to know. 

"Are you knotting?" you asked raggedly, each moan being torn from your chest like he was ripping it out of you.

He grunted to signify he was, and you could feel him locking you in place with him, and he tried to pull out; your body wouldn't allow it, you clenched around his thick knot, your body stretching open like a glove to fit around him. It was perfect. Your day at work had been boring, but this was the perfect way to beat it. Getting fucked violently by a skulldog in heat.

He was growling more erratically, and you were clenching around him like your life depended on it. "Are you going to come..?" you asked breathlessly. 

"Yes!" he grunted, bouncing you on his knotted cock violently.

By the time he was done with you, you had a little bit of a hard time cleaning up the floor. You were glad you wore a dress and not jeans, that would have ripped them for sure.


	4. Where Hunter interrupts your work

You sat at the desk in your room typing away when you felt something sniffing your crotch like a dog. You peered down and instinctively ran your hand across your monster's shaggy mane, and he whined. 

"What do you want, honey?" you asked politely, and the skulldog bent up to lick your face. "I'm working," you said, "Give me a few minutes to finish up and then we can do whatever you want."

He spent the whole time taking in your scent, and before long, you realized you were writing nonsense in your computer - you were horny. The hot air on your clit was rousing after all, so if that's what your skulldog wanted, he was successful. 

You pushed your computer away, closing the top, and you rolled out from your desk on your spinny office chair. "Okay, now what do you want?"

He didn't say anything, but he pressed a hand to your chest, the claws leaving painless red marks on your breasts. You smirked and bent down to kiss him. 

"You wanna play?" you asked him, and he nodded.

Your boyfriend's favourite thing in the world was to play with your boobs. He loved how soft they were, how squishy, and his most favourite part was how you moaned when he lapped your sensitive nipples with his tongue.

"Okay, let me get out on the bed first," you said, taking off your shirt and your bra, because you knew he wouldn't know how to undo a bra yet. He still had things to learn.

You lead his face over to your chest and let him play, relaxed by his tongue at first, but then a warm heat started to crest in your core, and the wet fieriness longed for his hard member. 

Soon he was nipping at the buds slightly, and clawing at your pants. You intuitively took them off, letting him roam your body as he liked. You still had your underwear on. He didn't like that. He clawed right through them, ripping them off of you like it was Kleenex he was tearing through, and you gawked. 

No sooner had he done that though, his tongue dove into that wet pocket of sultriness that he loved so much. A moan clawed its way out of the bottom of your lungs and echoed through the room. He simply growled at that. His tongue was long and alien-like, it was long and rugged like a cat's tongue, and that felt like bliss when it hit both your opening and clit at the same time. His tongue seared your insides, and though with other partners, it took a lot to make you come, they were no monster; he took maybe five minutes? However long it was, not long. You lost track of time. It all happened so fast. 

Soon you were calling his name, "Hunter, Hunter," you repeated, the name you had given to him over time. 

That put a yearning in his heart to make you come, and he picked up the pace to one that was brutal. There were tears coming down your face, tears of pleasure, but poor Hunter didn't know that. He wiped them away with a claw, being careful of your eyes. He was always so gentle with you, unless you made it clear you wanted it rough. 

Sometimes, you just want to be rawed by a skulldog. And this was one of those times. 

"Hunter, fuck me," you cried to him, and that was all he needed to crush his hips into yours, his hard cock reaching just the places you needed, scratching the itch that he had planted in you, watered the plant that was thirsty, fueling the fire that burned. 

And it wasn't long before he was coming hard from your clenching opening, filling you with his come. Some spurted out the sides of your wet cunt. You were overflowing with wendigo love - just like you wanted.

He laid contently on your chest, heaving just as much as you were, and he was purring. 

"How did I end up with such a sweet wendigo as you?" you asked him, yourself, and the world. 


End file.
